Punishing Miranda
by Kataangfanficer
Summary: Commander Sheppard decides enough is enough. Miranda needs to get what's coming to her. Rated M for sexual content and language. You have been warned.
1. Punishment

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story.

* * *

Commander Sheppard had had enough of Miranda's attitude. Every day was filled her constant bitching and criticism, and the commander decided to finally teach this "perfect" woman a lesson.

"What are you doing in here, Commander? I told you I have a lot of work to do," Miranda whined as Commander Sheppard burst into her office.

"You'll see," Sheppard said slyly.

Miranda watched as her confident commander circled around her until she was behind her office chair.

"Get up," Sheppard demanded as she pulled Miranda's chair from under her.

"This isn't funny, Sheppard. I'm busy!"

"I'm your commander, and you'll follow myorders."

"I was only asking you—"

"Shut up, bitch!" Sheppard commanded as she slammed the aggravating woman onto her desk.

Miranda gasped as she felt her large chest smash against the hard surface; she turned her head back and glared at Commander Sheppard. These two beautiful and confident women had never gotten along, and their equally overbearing personalities were mostly to blame.

Suddenly, Sheppard pulled a small knife from her pocket, and she slowly lowered it towards Miranda's back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Miranda shrieked.

Sheppard ignored her and began cutting the back of Miranda's skintight suit. Once the cut was big enough, she pulled the white material apart until Miranda's back was completely exposed.

"Stop!" Miranda demanded.

"I said shut up!" the commander repeated.

The woman struggled under her commander's force, but her struggles only made her clothing fall off quicker. Sheppard continued to tear at the suit until all that was left were a pair of black gloves. The rest fell in a heap on the floor, and the commander kicked it to the side. She had one more task, which was to remove her victim's lovely silk bra and thong. She started with the tight thong that fit snuggly between Miranda's round cheeks. Her knife quickly slipped under the fine material without cutting Miranda's smooth flesh, and she watched with delight as the black silk gentle hit the floor.

Removing the bra would be slightly more challenging. She cut the straps, but she had to pull it from underneath Miranda. The whining bitch clung to her desk in an attempt to keep her bra, but Commander Sheppard wasn't in the mood to deal with her. She effortlessly flipped Miranda on her side, and she quickly yanked the bra from the desk. The delicate fabric soon joined the rest of Miranda's clothing upon the floor, and Miranda was violently slammed back to her previous position. She let out a large groan as her chest was pressed against her sturdy desk once again.

Miranda almost yelled for help, but she knew no one could hear her through the dense metal walls, and her assailant had locked the door. She had to try to escape on her own, but her attempts had failed so far. Sheppard was just too much, even for someone like her.

Now Sheppard had a moment to enjoy Miranda's amazing body. She had always admired and lusted after it, but seeing the woman unclothed was a humbling experience. She truly had the body of a goddess; Commander Sheppard's heart skipped a beat. Miranda's ass was beautifully shaped, and her pussy was as pink and pure as a virgin's. Sheppard placed her hands on Miranda's curvy waist and stroked up and down the sides of her body, until she reached her luscious ass. The commander could feel her victim's muscles tense under her groping hands, and she smirked.

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me," Miranda mocked. She even managed to laugh.

"And why is that?"

"Your sexuality was always rather obvious, and I noticed the picture of that asari beside your bed. Was she your lover?" Miranda asked slyly.

"She's twice the woman you are!" Sheppard yelled as she slammed Miranda's head against the desk.

"So you're settling for me? Is that it?" Miranda laughed. Even in this situation, she managed to piss Sheppard off.

"No. But I plan to enjoy punishing you."

Sheppard continued to press Miranda against the desk as she began to quickly shed her own casual attire. She had a suspicious grin on her face when she removed her panties because she knew that Miranda would be surprised with what she had in store for the bitch.


	2. Submission

This chapter has a little too much sexiness for this site, so I took out a few parts just to be safe. You can find the unedited version by clickin' the link on my profile.

Missing words or sentences will be marked with *****, and I'll let you know when a big section has been removed.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story.

* * *

Miranda looked back, and what she saw left her speechless. Commander Sheppard had a penis sticking from between her muscular legs, and it was quite large. She gulped and continued to stare.

"Do you like it?" Sheppard asked playfully.***** "You seem surprised. I thought you of all people would understand something like this. This isn't a natural part of my body, but it's a fully functional cock. Well, almost fully functional, so you don't have to worry about me knocking you up."

Miranda's cocky attitude suddenly took a back seat. She was now at the mercy of a woman with a tool that no woman should have, but she couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was an alluring sight, and it was obviously designed with its function as well as its appeal in mind. It had to be at least nine inches long, and it curved up slightly. It was the shape of a circumcised penis, and its tip looked soft and smooth. There was no hair on this beautiful specimen, which gave it an enhanced look of cleanliness. Although they had no purpose, Commander Sheppard had a pair of testicles dangling between her legs. Miranda wasn't drawn to them as she was to the shaft, for they seemed to mock her with a male's aggression.

Suddenly, Commander Sheppard grabbed Miranda's round ass and laughed.***** She placed one hand firmly on Miranda's back to keep her in submission.

"Don't you dare," Miranda cried. She tried to get up, but the commander forced her down. "You'll regret this, Sheppard."

"Somehow I don't think so."

**(section removed for extreme sexiness. click the link on my profile to find out why Miranda's attitude suddenly changed lol.)**

"I want you!" Miranda moaned between her teeth.

"Look me in the eyes and say that," Sheppard said as she suddenly flipped her lover over.

Miranda gasped as she lay on her back, and her luscious breasts heaved and jiggled with the sudden movement. Sheppard finally got to see the precious mounds, and they were just as perfect as the rest of her. They were very large but not ridiculously large, and her lovely pink nipples stuck out with arousal from the center of the round globes. Sheppard cupped one in her left hand and kneaded the other with her right; the supple mounds of flesh had a nice weight to them. They were firm but not too firm, and they were soft enough to ooze slightly between her fingers as she squeezed them.

Sheppard looked down at the rest of Miranda's body, and she licked her lips. She couldn't get over her gorgeous curves; even her navel filled the commander with a burning lust.*****

"I want you, Sheppard."

"It's amazing how much a bitch can change when she's moaning like a whore."

"I believe you've change as well," Miranda retorted.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Your "punishment" seems to have turned into passion."

"Well the initial humiliation was your punishment. Having you actually enjoy it is just a bonus," laughed the commander.

"It would be hard for me not to enjoy such a…generous offer," Miranda whispered as she eyed Sheppard's massive erection.

"So my uptight informant has a soft spot for cocks? That must be why you strut around in that tight suit with your ass cheeks on display."

"I didn't ask for this body, but that doesn't mean I cannot use it. I take it you have enjoyed my "strutting"?"

"Are you kidding? It's the only thing keeping me from breaking your jaw. It's been a nice distraction from your constant bitching," Sheppard chuckled.

"I don't try to be a bother… I suppose my intellect often comes off as arrogance from time to time, but I don't mean to be obnoxious." Miranda bit her lip and looked up at her commander with her radiant eyes.

"Well, at least I found the one thing that helps with your attitude problem."


	3. Miranda's Turn

This chapter has a little too much sexiness for this site, so I took out a few parts just to be safe. You can find the unedited version by clickin' the link on my profile.

Missing words or sentences will be marked with *****, and I'll let you know when a big section has been removed. I try to keep as much as I can.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story.

* * *

Miranda was now lying lengthwise on her cold desk completely nude, and she had removed anything from the desk that would get in the way and cast it on the floor. She leaned on her elbows to prop herself up, and she puffed out her buxom chest proudly. One of her legs was bent at the knee and showed off her elegant curves. She was like a statue of some majestic goddess, and her pale skin gave off a faint glow in the glaring office lights. She flipped her hair out of her face with one swift turn of her head, and she gazed at Sheppard with her seductive eyes.

"What are you waiting for, Sheppard?" Miranda asked coyly pouting her lips.

The commander ignored her and continued to gaze upon the flawless woman. Miranda was the definition of the perfect female form, and she knew it. Her seductive pose kept Sheppard in a trance.***** She wanted to do everything she could imagine to this woman, and she was not ashamed of her feelings. She despised Miranda after all the bitch had put her through, but her body was simply too amazing to ignore.

Commander Sheppard's eyes roamed over the shapely seductress, and Miranda took this opportunity to look at her commander's body. The brave commander was slender and fit; her tight muscles were stunning. Miranda stared at Sheppard's breasts with her lips parted slightly as if she were preparing to suck the tender nipples. Although Sheppard's breasts weren't as large as her own, Miranda appreciated the simple beauty of the shapely tits. She turned her attention to Commander Sheppard's toned abs, which filled her with a steaming lust. Miranda had always adored a flat and muscular chest on a man, but she found that it looked just as sexy on a woman. Sheppard looked so strong and confident.***** Miranda had been with many gorgeous and wonderful men, but Commander Sheppard was something else entirely. She was a powerful woman, and the sturdy rod between her legs accentuated that power. Miranda was no longer intimidated by the commander's prosthetic testicles; she now desired them as much as the rest of Sheppard's body.

"Turn around please," Miranda said softly.

"Why?"

"Just do it. Please."

"Fine," Sheppard sighed.

Miranda cocked her head and stared at her commander's tight ass, and she let out a soft whimper.*****

"Mmm. Absolutely stunning," she declared.

Sheppard spread her legs to give her friend a better view.*****

"Have you ever been with a woman before, sweetheart?" she asked half mockingly.

"No, but I've had quite a few encounters with men, yet they were not as…well endowed as you are," Miranda replied as she gracefully slipped off her desk and quietly glided along the floor on all fours.

**(section removed for extreme sexiness. click the link on my wall to find out what Miranda did.)**

"I can see you're ready to go again," Sheppard said with a squeak as she tried to find a more comfortable position.

"Mhm," was the only sound that came from Miranda.*****

"Well would you let go for a second, so I can be a little more comfortable?"

Sheppard heard another muffled reply, and both women let out a long sigh.*****

"Much better, honey," Sheppard sighed as she got on her hands and feet in an arched position.*****

"What ever happened to "bitch"?" Miranda asked playfully.

"Oh you're still a bitch, but you're my bitch."

**(section removed for extreme sexiness)**

"I assume you've done this before," gasped the commander. "With a man of course…"

"Yes I have, but I'm also willing to experiment."*****

**(section removed for extreme sexiness)**

"Does my little slut enjoy this kind of stimulation?" Miranda whispered.

"I'm…not…your slut!" Sheppard cried.

"Oh but you are," Miranda smirked.***** "And you're a lovely one."

"You'll get yours, bitch!" Sheppard groaned half jokingly.

"I can't wait," Miranda cooed.*****


	4. Satisfaction

This chapter has a little too much sexiness for this site, so I took out a few parts just to be safe. You can find the unedited version by clickin' the link on my profile.

Missing words or sentences will be marked with *****, and I'll let you know when a big section has been removed. I try to keep as much as I can, but this short chapter is extra short when it's edited.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story.

* * *

Commander Sheppard stood up and stretched.*****

"Bend over, bitch!" she commanded. "It's your turn."

Miranda bit her lip and willingly turned around to offer herself to the aggressive woman. Her round ass was raised up in the air.***** The commander didn't waste any time; soon she had positioned herself behind the gorgeous slut.

"Take me, Sheppard."

**(section removed for extreme sexiness)**

"You want it that bad?" Commander Sheppard laughed as she smacked Miranda's ass.*****

"Mhm," Miranda whined.*****

"I want you, Sheppard," Miranda said with a lustful joy in her voice.*****

"I still can't get over what a slut you are. It was always pretty obvious from your clothes…but damn!"

"I'm just trying to be sexy for you," Miranda stuttered.

"I'm sure that's it," Sheppard mocked. "So where do you want it?"*****

Miranda wiggled her hips back and forth as an answer.

"Whatever floats your boat, princess."

**(section removed for extreme sexiness)**

Miranda was very satisfied with how things had turned out, but she was still willing to have more. She pealed herself off the floor and crawled over to her exhausted lover.*****

"You're amazing, Sheppard," she said as she circled her finger around the commander's navel. She slowly turned her lower body towards Sheppard's head.***** Soon Miranda's pussy was hovering over the commander's face.*****

"Munch away, honey."

* * *

Please rate/review or make some suggestions. ^_^


	5. Finishing

This chapter has a little too much sexiness for this site, so I took out a few parts just to be safe. You can find the unedited version by clickin' the link on my profile.

Missing words or sentences will be marked with *****, and I'll let you know when a big section has been removed. I try to keep as much as I can, but this short chapter is extra short when it's edited.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story.

* * *

Shepard smiled and took a moment to enjoy the tempting sight hovering over her face. Even after years of having sex with nearly every man she met, Miranda's pussy was still perfect, and it went very well with the rest of the beauty's body.***** Shepard wanted to devour those glistening folds. Miranda's entire crotch was hairless and flawless.*****

"You're so perfect," Shepard declared. "It kinda pisses me off in a way."

"It's just the way I was made," Miranda replied. "If it pisses you off so much, I can cover myself up," she teased.

"Screw that!"

**(large section removed because of hardcore girlxgirl action)**

"Shepard!" she screamed as she began to lose control. Her body went limp and her movements started to slow down.*****

Miranda fell on her side and gasped for air as she lay on the cold floor. Her body was dotted with small beads of sweat.***** She used her last bit of strength to flip onto her back, and she closed her eyes. Her breasts heaved with each of her breaths, and her nipples were still hard and erect.

Commander Shepard was in love with this gorgeous woman's body.***** Miranda looked so vulnerable and almost cute while she squirmed around on the floor in the afterglow of her orgasm. Her face was red, and an occasional whine escaped her lips. Shepard also noticed that Miranda had slipped a hand between her legs.*****

"What a horny slut," Shepard laughed to herself.

The two women stayed on the floor a few inches away from each other and continued to pleasure themselves for quite a while. Miranda eventually turned her head and gazed at her commander. Their eyes met, and Shepard smiled.

"You like it, don't you?" she asked slyly.*****

"I think that would be obvious by now, Shepard," Miranda laughed.

"Oh really?"

Commander Shepard pounced on top of her lover.

**(small section removed)**

"Brace yourself, sweetheart," Shepard whispered slyly.

Miranda smacked Shepard's ass to show her she was more than ready.

"I'm not finishing until I'm done, so don't start whining if it's too much for you."

**(section removed)**

Miranda's face was bright red, and her heavy pants turned into gagging coughs. She sat up quickly and tried to control her breathing, and she frantically pushed Shepard off of her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and slurped up the drool that had collected on her lips.*****

Shepard stood up and stretched. Her gorgeous muscles flexed, and her impressive penis stood out proudly. She was truly a beautiful woman, and Miranda adored her. Shepard's aggressiveness had annoyed Miranda a little, but she couldn't deny how thrilling it was.***** Once she got a hold of her breathing and wiped her mouth, it was easier to appreciate the stunning sight in front of her.

"You didn't have to be so rough, Shepard," Miranda said softly as she eyed the commander's penis.

"I thought my little girl liked it rough."

Miranda began to pout and turned away from Shepard, but she kept a certain body part in the corner of her eye.

"Don't be such a baby," Shepard groaned. "Fine. Maybe I was a little too rough, but I thought you could handle it."*****

"Do you always have to be so blunt?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" Shepard said slyly.*****

"You can't keep your hands off that thing," Miranda giggled.

"You seem to have the same problem, honey."

**(large section removed)**

"You're so amazing!" she moaned.

"And you're so delicious," Miranda replied.

Shepard faked a laugh and watched Miranda finish her work.*****

"Well aren't you a sweety?" Shepard said.

"I still want to know what happened to "bitch"," Miranda chuckled.

"I would also like to know," said another voice that startled the two lovers.

"What the hell?" Shepard yelled.

"Oh my…" Miranda sighed as she placed her head in her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You were watching us this whole time?" Shepard shrieked.

"I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees," EDI replied.

THE END

* * *

Please rate/review. ^_^


End file.
